2PwalesLove
by 8Elliemahogany8
Summary: Romance between JaiMaple88's OC of Antarctica and my OC of 2P wales. WARNING MATURE CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**I walked in just to see Dylan and danyon fighting, Dylan throwing Arthur's scones and danyon throwing knifes. I start in on the fun by throwing cats at them since Hercules was staying over. Arthur kicked us out and kept the cats, knifes, and scones away from us. "screw you guys!" danyon says as he walks away. As he got farther he said to himself "Why am I so violent and like to kill?" **

He walked silently for hours and tripped on something or someone. A sweet voice chimed "hello, I'm sorry I got in your way." she said shyly. A pretty young girl about his age looked up from her book and looked up at him. He blushed slightly at her and said "No it's okay, it was my fault. Mind if I sit with you, I've been walking for miles and haven't stopped for hours. I see you have grown to like your axe I gave you sixteen years ago." she chimed in now deeply embedded in the pages of the book ghost dog secretes and said without looking up "don't blush, for I am neither pretty or pleasing to be with, and thanks for asking to sit, go ahead." they sat silently until it started raining and she bolted up and grabbed danyon's hand and ran as fast as they could. Danyon's white shirt got soaked when he covered jai with it when they ran. Jai didn't know that his white button down shirt was all he had on above his torso. They ducked into a huge igloo that was more like a mansion made of ice. It had just started to snow when they got inside. Jai looked back only to see danyon without a shirt and he had some abs. She blushed and looked away when danyon put his shirt and pants into the dryer. "You only have boxers on you know?" she asked nervously since the sight of danyon without almost anything on embarrassed her. "yeah I know, my clothes are s-o-a-k-e-d soaked!" he exclaimed sarcastically. He turned the tv onto a brittish show, but jai didn't know with one since she hasn't watch tv since the two years with Dylan so long ago. She went to get him a blanket then went to lay down in her bedroom. Later that night danyon had managed to wiggle out of his boxers in his sleep but thank goodness he had the blanked over his mid section. She looked at his usually strong and emotionless face, it now looked adorable and almost happy. She was glad he seemed to be having a good dream. A loud boom shook the ice manner and danyon stood up so quickly the blanket completely fell off the makeshift bed he made for himself. He didn't realize he had nothing on when he hugged jai to protect her from the lightning. She didn't move a centimeter but she was as red as a tomato. He kept his chin on her head as he held her. She reacted first by stating what she was wearing and he grabbed the blanked and covered her up. All she could see was his huge member and blush but she couldn't look away. He looked into her eyes and followed her gaze only to realize what had happened so he covered himself with his hands and to run behind the couch and hide himself from her. She was speechless as he put on his boxers and all he said was "I'm sorry your gorgeous eyes saw that." her nose was bleeding slightly at the sight of him, she thought to herself "god, this is the first time he was in my house and I've already seen him naked and felt him through my booty shorts." he walked away to grab his shirt and he could almost feel her breasts through her shirt and he could almost feel his boxers lift up with his hardening member. He thought to himself "Why do I like her when I should be a heartless freak, I need to kill something. I know I will hunt down a deer and gather a few potatoes and I will make her a feast as an apology."


	2. Diary

He had a pounding in his ear in the morning so he couldn't hear the shower was on when he stepped into it half asleep not even wandering why the water was on in the first place. His eyes were closed when he fell a hand land right on his face with a giant SMACK he fell backward and sloped into the middle of the shower. He knocked jai down on top of him and then the doorbell rang. They both were frozen in place with the steaming water falling around them. A voice chimed in "danyon? Jai? Are you in here?" we said nothing and didn't move at all when we heard the door shut behind my 1P, dylan. "oh god." She whispered to me. We heard a nock on the shower door and she answered "I'm here, can you come back later I'm in the shower and I'm busy washing my hair." and sure enough he left. They looked at each other and in the mist of it all (puny lol) he reached up and kissed her. "man welsh men sure know how to kiss." she thought to herself. He moved away but kept his face a few inches away from hers. He spoke quietly "I'm sorry but your just to beautiful I couldn't keep away." now fully awake he refused to look down at her but kept looking at her face. She shyly looked away and said "I need to go do some research for a new study." they both awkwardly got up and he let jai go while he took a shower. He got out and found jai writing quickly at her desk when he asked "What's your study about?" she didn't say anything until he took the papers from her and locked himself in the bathroom so he could read it. "This isn't a study, this is a diary."

Entry 1

Yesterday at about 1 in the morning I saw and felt danyons member on my hip since he is a lot taller than me. Danyon is about 6 foot 2 and has a six pack. His dark piercing green eyes are surprisingly different from arthurs eyes. He has a strong jawline and you can see his cheekbones clearly. His hair is darker than everyone else in his family. His hair is short but curly and he always has one curl in the middle of his face. He is so adorable when he is asleep.

Entry 2

He fell on me today in the shower completely naked and kissed me, let's just say welsh men can kiss. I really like him but I don't deserve him at all. I want to-

Nothing else was written. He didn't know what to do with this information. He walked out and gave her the papers and leaned in close to her ear, so close his lips just barely touched her ear. He whispered "I love you, and I don't deserve you, my white butterfly." he walked to the couch and fell asleep quickly since he is slowly disappearing from the world. She walked to her room and got lost in her thoughts. Was he telling the truth? Did he really like her? Why did he look like a ghost when he went to sleep? She needed answers and she needed them now. Her dogs cuddled around her as she fell asleep and the house was quiet until someone crawled into the bed with her


	3. Chapter 3

**"Jai?" he said when he crawled to her. She answered "What?" a bit annoyed. He never sounded more shy and nervous. "I-I I'm a virgin and I want t-to change that." jai looked at him, of corse only in his boxers. Just before she said anything he grabbed her arms and put them above her head and kissed her.**

His tongue slipped into her mouth. He backed away and apologized. He left in only his boxers. Amelia walks towards him and grabs his hardened member. He didn't know what to do. She slips his boxers down and right before she puts it in her mouth she stoops and says "I'm sorry danyon, its a bet from your brother allistar." danyon grabbed his boxers and ran back to jai when he sees her step, naked into the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**We look at each other for a while then he walks toward her and kisses her gently on the lips. He moves from the lips to her neck and feels the bottom of her back. She moans with pleasure at the feeling in her neck. They head to the bed room. He goes to find some lube and a condom for their "adventure" and he finds it extremely quickly. We walks back inside. He spread her legs apart when they both blush. He threw the bottle of lube at the light switch and it hit dead on. He kisses her neck as she moans loudly when he eases his penis into her. She whispers "Y-you are so big for a country so small." he smirks at her and pushes in a little farther. Before he put it in all the way he gently rubbed her breasts and said "Well at least your land mass matches your boobs." he went in all the way but didn't move until jai gave him a light nod. He moved little by little and she could feel his hips hit hers every time he thrust into her. "Faster!" she exclaimed and he did go faster, harder, deeper. She grabbed at the sheets but could only feel him. A groan escapes his mouth and he thrust a few more times and at their climax she whispered his name causing him to go at it faster. It didn't hurt as much as it felt good. "I-I'm cumming!" he almost screamed. He released the hot seed into the condom but jai could feel its warmth entering her. They collapsed together onto the bed. He said "I love you, you know." she answered him "Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't do this." she took his condom off and licked the point while massaging the rest. He moans quietly, "I bet you do better than Amelia." since jai saw the whole thing between those two she just went harder on danyon. He arched his back with every move of her tongue. He took out her pony tail and played with her hair. He reached his climax and she stopped. They slept together. They were woken up at 10 to a knock at the door and the person outside said "It's me zack, I'm sorry that I left you for someone else, you are better than she ever was. I want to get back together."**


End file.
